


Night Off

by MalecMarshmallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, M/M, maryse sucks as a parent, pandemonium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecMarshmallow/pseuds/MalecMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finally gets a night off from demon hunting to spend some time with Magnus. Unfortunately, his mother isn’t too happy with that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~~

Finally, after weeks and weeks of being completely overwhelmed with demon activity, Alec had a night to himself. 

There was no trouble with downworlders, no trouble with demons, and no shadowhunter situations that he had to deal with. 

He told Izzy to call him if anything came up - _emergencies only_ , then quickly left the institute before his parents could realize that he was gone.

He was going to Magnus’ and nothing was going to stop him. Two weeks. _Two weeks_! It had been two weeks since he’d even _seen_ Magnus and it was slowly killing him. But tonight he would be able to have the warlock all to himself. 

Magnus pulled Alec through the door the moment he arrived and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Alec laughed when they eventually broke apart.

”Hello to you too, Magnus.”

” _Alexander_ , it’s been far too long since I was able to kiss you.” They enjoyed the closeness of each others company for a few moments longer, before Magnus dragged Alec into the bedroom to get them ready to go out. 

Alec sat patiently and allowed Magnus to line his eyes with black eyeliner, then add some gloss to his lips. Alec even let Magnus style his hair. He drew the line at glitter.

“You’re no fun,” Magnus pouted, and proceeded to cover himself in much more glitter than he would usually. Alec just smiled fondly. 

Once they were dressed, Alec in tight black jeans with ripped knees and a black fitted T-shirt, Magnus in a purple silk shirt showing off his chest with necklaces adorning his neck and _very_ tight leather pants, they began making their way to Pandemonium. 

Magnus’ club was usually the best place for them to go and have a good time, to temporarily forget all the bad things going on around them and just let go. The mix of both downworlders and mundanes usually meant that trouble was kept to a minimum. 

As soon as they arrived, Magnus magicked drinks into their hands and they weaved together through all the people and into the VIP section which overlooked the whole club. 

The music was loud, but the couple were still able to speak to each other quite comfortably and they spent at least an hour telling each other things that had happened in their time apart. 

After Magnus had finished his third cocktail, he stood and held out his hand to Alec.

“Dance with me?” Alec took Magnus’ hand without hesitation and allowed himself to be led to the center of the dance floor. 

~~~

“Isabelle, where is your brother?” Izzy froze as her mother entered the training room, “I’ve been looking but I can’t find him.”

“Um...well...he’s out at the moment.”

“Out?”

”Yep. You know, patrolling.” Maryse took a long look at her daughter.

“Are you lying to me, Isabelle?” Izzy cringed slightly. Dammit. Her mother always saw through her.

“Technically no. He is out.”

“Where?” In a tone that didn’t invite any arguments. Izzy didn’t answer. “Where is he, Isabelle?” Maryse demanded. Izzy caved under her mothers powerful stare.

“I don’t know! He went out with Magnus.” The girls eyes widened suddenly and she swore to herself, oh god she shouldn’t have said that. Maryse looked furious.

“He’s still seeing that warlock?! We agreed he would never see him again!” 

“No, mom. You ordered him never to see Magnus again. He didn’t listen.” Maryse turned on her heel to leave the room, “Where are you going?” Isabelle called out.

“To bring him home.” Izzy wasn’t quick enough to stop her.

~~~

Magnus was fit perfectly against Alec, his back slotted against Alec’s chest and his backside pressing firmly back into Alec’s groin as they ground together on the dance floor. Alec’s hands were firmly and thoroughly caressing every inch of Magnus’ chest, stomach, hips and thighs. 

In return, Magnus was letting out these delicious sounds, only just audible to Alec over the sound of the music. 

“Magnus,” Alec groaned into Magnus’ ear, “Kiss me.”

Magnus obliged immediately, turning around and pulling their bodies flush together and crashing his lips to Alec’s. 

As much as Alec was enjoying their make out session, a sudden sense of dread overcame him. Something was wrong. 

He broke the kiss, smiling down at Magnus and caressing his cheek, before glancing around the room, hoping to the Angels that his feeling was wrong...and then making eye contact with his mother.

Alec’s body froze immediately. 

“Alec? What’s wrong?” Magnus asked, sounding worried. Receiving no answer, he followed Alec’s gaze. “Oh dear,” He murmured to himself. 

“Are you okay, Alec?” Mutely, Alec shook his head in response. The shadowhunter let go of the warlock and began pushing through the other dancers and towards his mother. 

He had never seen her look more angry, disgusted and disappointed all at the same time before. Not even at his failed wedding day. 

Magnus awkwardly made his way to the bar, where he could observe without getting in the way. He knew Alec wanted to deal with his himself. 

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Alec asked, when he was close enough to be heard. Maryse was silent for a time.

“Me?” She said, finally, “What am I doing here? What the HELL are you doing here, Alexander?” Alec flinched at the use of his full name, “You should be at the institute training. Instead I find you here degrading yourself with that warlock!”

“He has a name, mother. And I don’t need to be at the institute. I train enough and I wasn’t needed tonight.”

“How do you know you weren’t needed? Anything could happen at any time.”

“So no one ever takes a night off? You know that isn’t true.”

“Nights off do not entail galavanting off with warlocks. Look at you,” she sneered, “You’re wearing make up! And you’re covered in glitter! How can you disrespect yourself and our family this way?”

Alec looked down at himself, finally noticing the thin layer of glitter that covered what seemed to be his entire body. He almost grinned. _Almost_.

“So let’s get all this straight, you don’t care that I took the night off. You care that I came out with Magnus and that I’m wearing make up? Don’t be so prejudiced mother, it’s not a good look. What I’m doing doesn’t affect our family in the slightest. Unless people finally see that we are actually capable of having fun.”

“Don’t be so naive, Alec. Of course it affects our family! You’re destroying our family name. People will stop taking us seriously. How could you...how could you act like that in public? How could you let people see-” Maryse couldn’t quite finish her sentence. Obviously horrified by what she had seen. 

Alec flinched but couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. As much as he would rather that his mother hadn’t seen him grinding against and kissing his boyfriend, there was nothing he could do about that now. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t been enjoying himself. 

“Let people see what, mother?” He asked defensively, “How much I love him?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Alec. You don’t love him. You’re just punishing me. And don’t delude yourself into believing that the warlock could love you. He’s just passing the time.”

“Don’t talk about what you don’t understand,” Alec had finally heard enough, “Don’t you dare try to presume what Magnus and I feel about each other. You might as well get over it. Magnus is sticking around, no matter how you feel about it. It’s got nothing to do with you,”

“Alec-”

“No. Go home, mother. I have nothing more to say to you.” With that, Alec turned and looked for his boyfriend, spotting him easily among the rest of the club-goers, and returning to his side. Maryse was left standing in place, a look of shock still stuck on her face. 

“Another drink, darling?” Magnus offered. Alec just shook his head and leaned down to press a kiss to Magnus’ lips. 

“Let’s dance some more,” 

Magnus didn’t even have any time to reply before Alec was pulling him back between the bodies of other dancing people and wrapping himself around the warlock as they returned to their evening, both content to ignore the rather unwelcome interruption.


End file.
